


Fallen From Grace

by OpheliaxEternal



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Comedy, F/M, Not a Mary Sue, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 12:34:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpheliaxEternal/pseuds/OpheliaxEternal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki falls to Earth after the fiasco on Asgard and meets a mortal who he promptly tries to kill but cannot. Madness ensures as Loki schemes to get his way. Rated M. Written Post Thor but Pre-Avengers. NOT a Mary Sue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Destination

Simply had to write this. I've found some good Loki/OC stories out there, but let me tell you, not nearly enough! Please enjoy, feel free to review!

This is written after the events of the movie Thor which I had not seen when I began writing this, but which I have seen since. I fell in love with Avenger's Loki and read up on Thor and wrote this literally from the point that Loki fell from Asgard.

A/N: I gave Loki a lot of different powers I read that he had, like shape shifting and being able to move things with his mind. I know some of them weren't in the movies but The God Loki had them so that was my basis. Anything you see I do wrong please feel free to bring it to my attention because, I just fell in love with Loki from Avengers!

LOKI IN SPACE:

Loki was floating, he knew that much. There was no time, there was no place. He was alone in a black abyss. The stars twinkled mockingly as he passed them. They had their own home in the sky, the glared at him ruefully. He burned from the inside out as the deep cold belly of space curled around him, threatening to engulf him. He seared with an aching desire for revenge, for glory, he hungered for it.

Hours passed, maybe even days or weeks. Time held no place here. Loki did not know how long he drifted in the abysmal darkness. Who knew how long he could survive like this?

He drifted onwards.

His mind was dull and sluggish, lingering over his ruined plans. When he sought to sit upon a castle in the sky this was not what he had in mind. He looked again at the stars and he envied them. They had their place, they were eternal, they would stay there forever until their light burned out and then they would blaze across the heavens.

 _Where do I belong?_ He mused silently to himself. _Where is my place in this world?_

And the overwhelming desire for an answer struck him so deeply inside that he wanted to weep, for he did not know.

Loki's thoughts ran deep and dark, as he pondered over where was his place in this world. Suddenly the blackness began to spin around him.

_Is this death?_

The world raced around him and the darkness overtook him. Loki was helpless against it, but even if he weren't he doubted he would have done much to stop it. He succumbed to a daze as he began crashing down, being pulled towards something. All of a sudden a blazing wave of heat engulfed the frost giant and he felt himself weakening.

Let this be it then, he thought bitterly. The heat was intense and he felt as though he were being zapped with tiny electrodes as it overcame him. The world spun on and he closed his eyes to its weary ways.

Earth

The first time she saw him it was night time and that might have been why she didn't immediately get frightened of him. She hadn't known it at the time, she hadn't had any reason to think if, but if she could have seen him in the light of day she would have run. If she could have seen the weird getup he was in and taken in all the teeny tiny details about him that clearly made him not of this world and foreign she would have realized how much danger she was in just by looking at him.

He was tall, not overwhelmingly so but taller than her; when she stood next to him she found herself eye level with his chest and had to look up to see his face properly.

That night, after he "landed" (she guessed that would be the proper way to describe it) she had been the one to approach him. She still wished she hadn't.

He was white, she could see that even in the dark and she could tell he was wearing some weird costume. It almost looked like a leather shell and then a green and black leather duster that went down to his feet, but she couldn't see well… was he in a trench coat?

He was on his back and she could see the smoke coming off of him, she could see the blackened ground under him. It looked like he had quite literally smoked the earth…

She was too nervous to speak and almost too scared to breath but some kind of internal lever was pushing her forward. Her sneakers crunched softly on the dry crusted ground beneath her feet and she approached cautiously. Something in the back of her mind was going off… hadn't she read somewhere that this had happened recently? She knew that a man had appeared on Earth just like this, crashing to the surface. She remembered reading that there was a big commotion over it not too long ago and that some scientist or something and her team had come across some big burly guy who claimed to be a God. Then days after his arrival something else came, something dangerous. She remembered reading about people being injured in an attack and the so called God saving them and others had come down from the sky with him. The details of the story were hazy and her mind was racing, she couldn't remember everything only that they had all come from the same place and that some of them were good and some of them were bad… so which one was this guy? Her heart raced in her chest, it was beating her up from the inside.

In one swift motion it struck her like a ton of bricks that she was alone out here, by herself and that he could kill her and no one would know.

She had crept up to his prone form but she had come as far as she was willing to go. He was laid out with his legs bent, and his eyes closed. Small ringlets of steam and smoke rose off of him, and off of the ground under him. If not for those it would have appeared he was sleeping.

She bit her lip in sheer indecision. Was his hair black or just burnt?

 _Fifty percent chance he's good_ , she thought sourly.

Amedea took another step forward and it was the magical step apparently.

Piercing green eyes shot open, their gaze forced upwards. Amedea didn't know it at the time but he possessed the most startling set of emerald eyes she had ever seen. At the time, in the darkness, he had just scared the hell out of her. All at once this unanimated figure came to life. His lean back arched off of the scorched Earth and he gasped for breath shuddering low in his lungs. His lifeless limbs awakened and his limp fingers clawed the Earth trying to find some sort of grip in the dry, burnt dirt.

She was too close, she needed to run. If he was friendly she didn't know, she kind of doubted it by now.

Emerald green eyes turned on her and her heart stopped. His face, which moments ago had been motionless turned to one of surprise. She thought she had more time, she thought a landing like that would leave someone wobbly on their feet.

She was wrong.

He sprang to life all at once, collecting himself. His body lifted from the ground as if it were being controlled by some other force. At first she thought he was floating and he did indeed dangle in the air for a moment before setting himself down on the ground gingerly. He looked her over and his face of surprise turned into a sneer.

A single, white pale hand came up from his side and he reached out toward her, she flew forward. She was so utterly terrified she forgot to scream.

She thought she was going to fly into him but he stopped her once she was barley a foot away.

"Sniveling cur," He hissed at her, "what land is this?"

She looked at him, this was the first time she so his eyes. They shined in his head, large and deep. It soothed her enough to answer.

"Earth."

He made a nose of disgust mostly to himself and the invisible force that was holding her released her so suddenly that she fell backwards onto her backside.

He seemed really angry. She wanted so badly to run but she just couldn't move.

He screamed up at the sky enraged, shrieking almost. Her heart scurried out of her chest and buried itself deep in her stomach, somewhere behind her spleen.

In one furious motion he turned back to her, the gravel crunching under his boots. He came towards her.

"How did I come to be here?"

Her eyebrows crinkled. How the hell did she know?

"Do you not know?... Can you speak odious welch!"

"I don't know!" She snapped slightly he was scaring her and she was rapidly establishing that he was not friendly.

He hissed at her. In her nervousness she began to ramble.

"You fell from the sky, I was out here, reading on my porch and you literally just fell out!"

All Loki knew was that he wasn't dead. All he knew was that someone or something had brought him here and he didn't care for it at all.

He took in his surroundings. Had this been what it had been like for Thor? Loki realized he rarely got anything he ever asked for. He asked for death and for some reason he was given Midgard instead.

"Disgusting."

He sneered at no one and everything all at once.

What good was a world of Midgardians… he should kill them. Kill her. Why was he always denied everything he wanted?

In a thoughtless and furious move Loki summoned a ball of pure energy into his palms. He looked down at the woman on the Earth. He wanted to snub her out and forget about her. How dare she spy on him, a God, while he lay indisposed. She had seen him when he was vulnerable and for this he would destroy her. He wanted to feel the power of being in control once more and with this in mind he released the ball aimed at her.

Amedea saw his face of anger and disgust, she saw the ball of blinding light form in his hand and she didn't think it was a welcome present.

In that last moment as the ball grew larger as it came at her all she could think about was that she should of stayed in the house.

The ball came at her and instinctively she threw her arms over her head and turned away from it, expecting death.

The ball came at her and Loki watched in mild amazement as it sizzled harmlessly out of existence mere moments before it made contact with its target.

The girl saw none of this. She had seemed scared had she done this?

Loki fired at her again, and again the ball fizzled away to nothing before it reached her. He fired two more balls at her, one after the other and again they disappeared.

"What are you?"

He stomped toward her and the girl uncovered her eyes realizing she was unharmed. Had he changed his mind?

He came up directly towards her and the invisible force which he had controlled her with before took hold of her again. Instantly she off of the ground and this time he brought her even closer.

"Tell me what you are!"

"I'm Amedea! I live here!"

Loki's hand summoned another energy ball and this time, as the girl floated helplessly in front of him, he brought up his hand directly to her face, seeking to disfigure her.

She squirmed in his invisible grasp trying to escape. She could literally smell the heat coming off of his hand she wanted desperately to wake up in her bed, or to be anywhere else but a nagging pit in the bottom of her stomach told her this was all real and this man…God… evil thing meant to hurt her.

Loki could see the fear written clearly on her face and for a reason he couldn't quite connect with he felt pity for her. Nevertheless he must know why he could not harm a mere Midgardian. He brought the ball to her face and watched again in muted amazement as it extinguished itself before he could do her any real harm. The girl for her part looked equally amazed.

"A-a-are you doing that?"

"Does it look like I'm doing it!" He seethed.

Loki had had enough, he dropped her harshly to the ground with a resounding thud, with a grunt of disgust Loki launched himself into the sky and took off leaving the bewildered girl on the ground.

He must get to the bottom of this.


	2. Arranged

Chapter Two

Loki launched himself into the air. His spirits lifted for the first time in Odin only knew how long. He was propelled higher and higher by his own will and if felt glorious. The riotous wind coursed over his body, whipping at his face. To him it was an unspoken challenge and it felt heavenly to be in control like this.

Then he frowned.

Why hadn't he been able to kill the girl? Was he so weak from his time in space? Did this planet have that effect on him?

Loki had soared high in the air and began to move forward, away from his crash sight. He saw the lights of what he could only presume to be a vast city twinkling in the distance and on he flew.

All of sudden without preamble Loki began to fall to Earth. It was quite a shock to the God as he suddenly descended just as low as he had risen.

Amedea was panting on the ground as if she'd run a marathon. She didn't know who she had to thank for saving her but she knew someone somewhere had protected her. That little ball thingy should have done her in and somehow it hadn't. She sat on the hard ground trying to conquer her shaking limbs, which rattled dangerously.

All of sudden she saw Loki start to plummet to Earth….again.

"Oh please, not again…."

Her lip placed itself between her teeth of its own accord and the relief which had literally washed over her in fresh, warm waves began to evaporate entirely.

_**BOOM** _

Loki hit the Earth in the patch of ground right next to his original landing sight. The ground was already sufficiently dried from his fiery entrance and a cloud of dust rose into the air.

Amedea got up this time. She needed to be ready to run if this guy got any ideas again.

Just like before Loki rose with a screech of indignation, cursing in some ancient tongue that Amedea had never heard before.

Once more he turned blazing emerald eyes on her.

"WHAT DEVILRY IS THIS!"

Amedea once again stood stock still as Loki's gaze bore down on her.

Loki realized as he stood there, his eyes boring into her skull that she had no idea what was happen. His fair features twisted into a look of revulsion.

 _No, no how could she know. She is just a simple Midgardian_.

Despite knowing this a growl reached the surface of his throat and he released it.

What was his purpose here? Who was the girl?

A small silence stretched out between the unlikely pair.

Finally out of total frustration Loki released three energy balls in rapid succession, one right after the other. They hit the distant ground and smoke rose up from the burnt earth.

Amedea jumped at the loud nose making a small sound of shock. She watched as the Earth melted under the heat of his power. She was in awe, for about a minute and a half. Then she was angry. He was going to do that to her?

Anger overtook her. Her one constant flaw and she planted her feet more firmly in the soft Earth and turned preparing to face this so called thing.

"Excuse me," she said as she balled her hands into fists at her side.

Loki turned to her, outraged; she dared to address him in so mildly a manner.

"Did I do something to piss you off? Are you actually telling me that you were going to blow me out to kingdom come because I had the misfortune of owning the land that you decided to crash on? That was my ONLY crime, simply being here and for that you were going to KILL ME?"

Loki didn't understand all of the strange talk that left the Midgardian's rambling mouth. He hadn't pissed on anything. He did understand the bit about killing her though.

He smirked at her outrage. Not a rueful or mischievous smirk, but one formed out of malice and dripping with spite.

"What do I care for the life of a mere ant? I am a God amongst your kind and I will do as I see fit."

"Oh you're a God? How's that working out for you lately? Last I looked God's didn't have a problem with things like keeping themselves propelled in the air!"

She sensed she was overstepping some kind of imaginary line but she was too angry to stop. What kind of man tried to kill someone for no reason?

Loki growled low in his throat and once again he punctuated his hatred by sending out a wave of energy balls in rapid succession.

Amedea turned away but all of them fizzled out before they reached her.

Dare she gloat?

"Yeah, I don't think a God would have trouble with that."

This time Loki charged at her.

"AH!"

Amedea saw him coming and screamed and prepared to run away but the God was upon her in moments. She saw one of his hands coming out to strike her and watched in awe as the limb made its way towards her and then flew harmlessly away.

Loki seethed.

He had suspected as much. For whatever reason he could not fathom he had been brought here. Brought to this spot, perhaps even brought to this girl, though he highly doubted it. Something was protecting the girl; something was interfering on any and all attempts that he, Loki the God of Mischief, made to harm her.

Loki felt rolling waves of anger crest over him as he fought to regain control of himself. He turned away from the girl contemplating his options, in doing so he ran the long pale digits of his hand through his raven locks before almost hissing in disappoint. Finally acquiescing to defeat he turned to face the girl.

"We've not been properly introduced. I am Loki, God of Mischief, and I am burdened with a glorious purpose."

The girl herself was still angry and still very much afraid. It was weird having such strong raw emotions such as fear and anger face off inside of you and she felt ready to burst with them. Later on when she replayed this encounter in her mind she would attribute those warring feelings to her snide remarks.

"Glorious purpose?" She couldn't help the dry humor that laced her voice, she was mocking him.

Loki was fighting to stay cordial. The girl could see a quiet tightness covering his face. He was barely containing his rage.

"For what reason I have been sent here, I confess I know not. I know merely that I am here, in your service."

With that he gave a slight half bow.

"Oh do you make a habit of trying to kill all of the people you service?"

Loki ignored her and continued on.

"I suspect my sudden appearance here and my lack of ability to leave all have something to do with you. As such Midgardian I will stay with you until such time that my purpose here is….revealed."

Amedea snorted, "Good luck with that."

"Pray you think of it this way. I may not be able to harm you, loathsome mongrel" Loki added the insult and paused just for affect, "but I am unable to leave here and unable thus far to harm only you. Do you think the same applies to your family and loved ones? For I am eager to put this to the test."

Amedea for her part had never had a good poker face. She was one of those people that if you were a mind reader you didn't have to use that ability on her because her thoughts were genuinely written plainly on her face. Still when Loki threatened her family and friends and she tried to remain calm.

_He'd absolutely do it. He's already tried to kill me six ways from Sunday he'd kill them all._

At that thought Amedea felt a faint shiver of fear passing through her and she needed to take a deep breath to calm herself.

Loki missed no part of it.

"Then we have an accord?" He said showing a smirk that made Amedea feel weak for reasons she didn't feel safe enough to explore.

"What do you want me to do? I don't know why you're here."

Loki's smirk faltered for only a minute.

"I will stay with you until such time as my grand purpose here on Midgard" Loki raised his hands gesturing to their surroundings, "is revealed to me."

Amedea raised a skeptical eyebrow at him.

"Then you'll leave?"

Loki's eerie smirk returned.

"Oh, yes. Swiftly in fact."

The girl shook her head re-thinking her previous statement.

"No, let me reword that. When you figure out," she held her hands up in the air her fingers making imaginary quotation marks and she deepened her voice to sound like him, "you're Grand Purpose, you'll leave me and my family and my friends alone. You won't kill, maim, or murder any of us?"

Loki almost chuckled at the Midgardian. Almost. Her previous mocking of him would not do, but her thoughtfulness at making sure he would not torture or kill her family amused him.

"My, are all mortals this dark minded when they bargain for an arrangement," his smirk never left his mouth.

Amedea didn't falter.

"Do you agree?"

She had the uncanny feeling she was making a deal with the devil and that she was about to be bitten in the ass for it.

"On my honor as a God."

And so it was arranged that Loki God of Mischief would stay with Amedea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a token in the little wooden box :)


	3. Expectations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I corrected a problem from before, I've been posting here and I didn't realize I needed to re-do the italics before I posted. Italics is thought and regular font is the story.

Chapter Three

They walked back. Mostly in silence.

Loki took in his surroundings. He was in an open grassy meadow. He felt like he could smell animals, maybe livestock but he saw nothing of the sort. It was a balmy evening out; Loki could tell the planet was in its warm months. The scent of the sun lingered on the foliage and flora of the area.

A sour expression planted itself on Loki's face. How long would he be here? On Midgard…

"Revolting Midgard…." He muttered bitterly to himself.

Amedea was in front of him, he faced her back and his voice reached her ears.

"Earth actually."

"Beg your pardon?" Loki asked after her.

"Yeah, do you?"

She chuckled a little at her own play on words before wordlessly continuing.

Loki grinned devilishly at her back, maybe he would have fun with this one at least.

"You're not as dull as I would expect a mortal woman to be."

"Well, I admit you're not as mighty as I would expect a God to be."

Amedea heard the lie leave her mouth. He was plenty mighty…and intimidating…and scary…and tall… and sexy.

 _Yeah really what you should be thinking about_. She chided herself for the turn her thoughts had taken and trudged on thru the tall grass.

She heard the object of her thoughts release a small chuckle behind her back. She turned and glanced at him.

"Mortals are so strange." He shook his head and his hair shook with him making him look impossibly attractive.

Amedea turned away quickly hoping that his allure was just all part of his being a God.

"Lady, you haven't told me your name yet."

"Yeah, well you haven't asked."

She wouldn't let herself be nice to him; he was vile as far as she was concerned. He threatened her family and her- he more than threatened her he actually tried to act on it. She found him attractive, which she hoped was the lure and glamour of his being a God, but she had to hold onto her fear and anger because it was hard to dislike him otherwise.

Amedea turned around when she felt a hand on her shoulder, coming to a complete stop to face him.

"Forgive me my rudeness, Lady. I have committed grave offenses in my sullen stupor and wish to remedy them. Will you grant me the favor of your name?"

She bit her lip again in indecision. Was this the same guy who had tried blasting her into oblivion less than an hour ago? She had to tell him, right? This wasn't the type of thing she could keep to herself. She didn't know how long he'd be sticking around for. She let out a sigh, releasing her lip with it.

"Amedea."

A delicious grin stole over Loki's face and Amedea knew immediately that she wasn't only attracted to him because he was a God. His lips split into a smirk that seemed almost obscene and his eyes lit up at the gesture.

"Lady Amedea, the honor is mine," said Loki.

He reached for Amedea's limp hand hanging at her side and took it in both of his. He bowed slightly to her and planted a chaste kiss on her hand.

Amedea saw what he meant to do before he did it. In the 21st century it was so weird to see someone actually bend to kiss someone's hand. It was old fashioned and otherworldly. As soon as she saw what he had in mind the whole scene slowed down before her eyes.

She watched mesmerized, her mouth forming a silent O as he bent his body forward slightly. His raven locks fell into his face and he kept his large emerald eyes on her as he kissed her hand. His hands were large and slightly chilled, but it felt marvelous against her skin which was fevered from the dewy summer weather. His lips were soft and fleetingly a question marched across her mind about what his lips would feel like elsewhere… like on her face and on her neck and she shook her head to rid herself of the thoughts.

He released her hand and stood up smirking at her.

_Please, please please please, dear Lord God do not let him know what I just thinking!_

Amedea was a stone throw away from a full blush when a sudden, oppressive wave of confusion slammed over her.

It took her so suddenly that it forced her face into wrinkle of bemusement, and etched her eyebrows into a V shape.

"You touched me?"

Loki had released her hand and was looking down at her, with a blank expression. He said nothing.

"You didn't mean to harm me, so you were able to touch me." Amedea was speaking out loud but she was talking softly, mostly to herself.

As soon as the words left her mouth she regretted them. If Loki hadn't known that he could touch her then she was mad for saying it out loud. As far as she was concerned he could keep his hands to himself on all accounts. Even if he could touch her when he didn't mean to hurt her, like for a fancy handshake, she'd much rather he didn't do it to begin with.

Loki's blank expression clouded with something akin to strong dislike, hatred even, but his face changed too quickly for Amedea to properly identify it.

_Clever little Midgardian aren't you._

Loki did not actively hate this mortal in particularly, but he did loathe the human race. He felt it was rather fair of him that he hated all humans equally. On Asgard, Loki was an avid reader and had acquired many books throughout his time in the castle. He read of all the realms and as far as Midgard was concerned, he thought of all the nine realms that 'Earth' was the least bit cultured, civilized and had the lowest class of intelligence. Humans murdered each other in droves. They contaminated their own land until it was near inhabitable, stole from each other, raped each other and waged war on one another. They were indeed below him.

The girl shook Loki from his disdainful thoughts of Midgard.

"Did you know?"

Loki had indeed figured that the enchantment that kept him from touching the girl was probably only when she was in danger and he had sought the introduction as a perfect excuse at touching her. He found it to be a mild sign of intelligence that she had connected the pieces, anyone who wasn't a total idiot would of eventually.

"In truth I was not sure, but I am glad of it nevertheless."

It wasn't a total lie.

"Okay, let's get going the house is just up ahead."

Amedea turned around with the intent of forgetting the incident entirely. He wasn't charming, he wasn't good looking. He didn't look like a sex god. Nope, not at all.

They walked on in silence; Loki could see a house standing in the distance. He didn't expect anything grand considering the girls plain clothing and as they got closer it didn't appear as if he would be disappointed.

"Lady Amedea, can you tell me what you call this land?"

"You're in America."

That was all she said, all she gave. She didn't want him to know where they were, if he wasn't familiar enough with the planet to identify it as Earth then she'd be damned if she helped him understand the geography of it. Let him leave as suddenly as he had come, in wonder.

"It sounds similar to your name."

"The first three letters are the same."

They were no longer walking on grass they were on the dirt road that led up to the house now. They walked more until the structure under their feet turned to stone and then to wood as they reached the steps of the house.

The house was a large colonial home with a wraparound porch. It had belonged to Amedea's grandparents and when they had passed, they had left it to her. As she ascended the old creaky wooden steps leading up to the front door Amedea couldn't help a bitter laugh that escaped her.

"Something amuses you?"

Amedea sighed reaching to open up the porch door, which swung open more forcefully than she would have liked.

"Yeah, I was just thinking I came here up to get away from it all."

The house was in an isolated rural area; her grandparents had bought the place after they had retired for peace and quiet. When Amedea was a little girl she would come here with her grandparents and always marveled at the peacefulness of it. When first her grandfather and then her grandmother had passed away they had left a bit in their will about hoping the house would give Amedea peace in the time after their death. She still mourned them and it had been almost ten years now.

Loki entered the home after her. It was large and spacious, he would give her that. Nothing as grand as the halls of Asgard of course, but still he didn't feel hampered in or enclosed. He was standing in a foyer which had nothing on it but a mahogany table, with fresh wild flowers sitting in the middle. They smelled of the sun.

Turing to the left Loki could see a handsome sitting room, with rich leather couches and a stone wall with a fire pit inside. Turning to the right Loki could see a dining room with modest table and chairs. He looked straight ahead and there was a long corridor that led on. Directly next to the corridor was a long column of stairs which he assumed led to the second floor.

"Home sweet home."

"Do I get the grand tour?" Loki quipped.

"Yeah sure, why the hell not."

"So this is the entrance, that's the dining room, but I don't eat in there unless there's a fancy occasion or holiday. That's the living room, and there's a fireplace, and those are the stairs they lead upstairs, which you're never going to go," Amedea laughed at herself nervously before walking on. She was too nervous to look around to see if he was following her but she felt more than heard his heavy booted feet follow her.

"This is the hallway to the back of the house, over there," Amedea pointed to the left, "is the wash room. You can freshen up in there, there's a shower for you."

Amedea walked on to drawing closer to the end of the hallway.

"Over there," she pointed to the right, adjacent from the bathroom, "is the guest room. I've been using it for a second closet but there's a bed in there, which you can stay in."

"Oh I'd rather hoped we'd be roommates."

Amedea turned to give him a harsh stare and his face cracked into an enormous grin.

"I jest I assure you."

"Right, hilarious."

They reached the end of the hallway.

"This is the kitchen, and that's the back door."

The kitchen was moderately large in Loki's opinion. Wooden cabinets, a few Midgardian contraptions he didn't recognize, nor cared to. A small porch door, like the one in the front of the house, leading out of the dwelling. Loki tried to remember, he thought he had seen homes like this in books on Asgard, written about Earth. It was very typical he thought.

They left the hallway and came to the foyer once again and once again, Amedea's lip jumped between her teeth. She rolled the flesh between her teeth in indecision.

_What happens next?_

Loki answered her out loud.

"What's next, then?"

"I was going to ask you that," Amedea revealed.

"Does that conclude the tour? I'd rather hoped to see the second floor at least. What's up there?"

Loki walked to the bottom step and laid his hand gracefully on the banister.

_God even when he moves he's graceful and sinful._

"You won't be going upstairs. Ever. It's the master bedroom, another bathroom- which is mine alone- and a few closets."

Amedea didn't think he needed to know there were other bedrooms on the second floor. She didn't want him getting any ideas. It was going to be hard enough for her to sleep with him in the house, but on the same floor as her? Across the way? Listening to her? No, no no. No thank you.

Amedea took the initiative, coming to stand in front of him on the bottom step. She balanced herself between the wall and the banister.

"There are fresh towels in the bathroom, in case you want a bath before bed," she stated.

Loki raised his eyebrows at that and she continued flustered.

"And the sheets on the bed in the guest room are clean, because no one's ever used them! I'm going up to bed now and I would really appreciate it if you could avoid burning down the house while I slept."

Another wild smirk broke out across Loki's face and he leaned into her, closer than she deemed strictly necessary.

"Oh but you do give me ideas."

Amedea's lips became straight and she nodded her head.

"Right, that's great. G'night Loki."

"Goodnight Lady Amedea."

She ran up two stairs before coming back down again.

"Just…Amedea, okay? No Lady… it's not the …custom here."

Loki nodded but frowned and she went upstairs.

He heard a bedroom door closing upstairs and he sighed. He supposed it could be worse, no one had tried to take him hostage. The girl seemed mild enough, manageable even. He wouldn't have regretted killing her but he wasn't outraged that he couldn't.

He walked thru each room, giving it his undivided attention. He saw the guest room, which was far too overcrowded for his liking. There were clothes strewn all about, some were nice but others were messily arranged and some were on the floor.

A headache brewed inside him almost instantly at the thought of this being a permanent stay. The bed was blessedly clear and though Loki knew he would get no sleep that night he lay down over the fully made bed and shut his eyes. Willing his head to stop its wretched pounding. How was he ever going to live on Midgard?

Amedea made quick work of changing for bed. She made sure the door was locked before tearing off her shirt and jeans. She kicked her shoes off and got into a pair of long pajama pants and a tank top. She sat on her bed and reached for her laptop, pressing the power button. The machined sprang to life and she instantly hit the Google toolbar and typed in one word.

L-o-k-i

Her eyes popped in wonder and she submerged herself in her reading for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment! <3


	4. Devil's Drink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From now on I'm going to separate their point of views with *%$^*%$^*%$^*%$^ this little pattern just to make it less confusing but usually I'll just be switching back and forth and it's all third person anyway. As always This means it's unspoken words and I don't own anything and do this just for fun ; )

Chapter 4

Loki did not sleep. He had no need for it, and never had. He was a God of Asgard, a Prince of the realm. Simply put it was beneath him and he would not waste time on it. It still felt good to have a soft cushioning behind him though, even though this bed was nowhere near as magnificent as Loki's bed on Asgard. It felt good to rest on a soft surface and allow himself to relax…relax as much as one could on Midgard.

Loki rested fully clothed on the fully made bed; he had no desire to touch the sheets. His bed on Asgard had been lined with green silk sheets…he highly doubted he would find anything of the like under this bedspread.

He sighed, resigned. He must figure out his purpose here, he had no idea how to go about it. He knew some kind of force had rippled thru his body before he had been sent to Midgard. Something had propelled him here; something had directed him here intentionally, but why? Of all the realms in the Universe, of all the planets and people why this one? What was he doing here? And what of that annoying girl!

Loki supposed he had to deal with the unfortunate fact that he was going to have to show some kind of civility to her. In Asgard Loki never wanted for anything. All of his needs were well attended to… such was the life of a prince. Now there was this girl, a person that he himself had tried to physically harm several times in rapid succession, and to that end she had welcomed him into her home. Had given him a room, food and even a bathroom for his own personal use and left him alone to his own devices.

_Only a Midgardian would be so stupid._

Loki may not have been able to kill the girl directly but he was creative enough to come up with some alternatives. He could blow up the house while she slept, or place a poison serpent in her bed, or poison her food for that matter…a list of ideas rattled off through his mind and it gave Loki a strange peace to think that he could do all of these things. She held no power over him, she was not special. She was not beyond his reach. If he needed to, truly needed to, he could dispense with her.

*%$^*%$^*%$^*%$^

Amedea's head raced. It was nearly 3 am and she had been reading for hours. Too many tales to count, stories of Loki transforming into a steed, of serpent poison dripping over his mouth, did he have a scar there now? She hadn't noticed…

The myths didn't mention Loki being Odin's son but just another God.

_I suppose it can't all be 100% true. I wonder if I should ask him about any of this? Maybe not…_

She simply felt too buzzed to summon sleep. She had slept in this room maybe a million times and this place had always comforted her and soothed her. As she sat there now she realized something felt so different about the old house she had come to love. She felt as though the house was humming with the energy that the God pulsated. It was in the walls and the wood work and it was all bouncing off of her and keeping her mind from shutting down. She sat on her bed trying to make sense of it all.

_Your name is Amedea. You live here. A man fell from the sky into the ground. He popped up like a daisy with no problem. He's sleeping it off in your guest room._

Rationalizing wasn't the answer…maybe alcohol? Then again she didn't want to drink; she wanted to be alert around him. Amedea debated for a few minutes before deciding that she wanted to get up and actually get a drink. Maybe a glass of wine would help get her to bed…

Creeping downstairs the house was as she had left it. Most of the lights were still on, which wasn't the custom, but she didn't want Loki wondering around in the dark.

_Why not, the man can obviously take care of himself._

She reached the bottom of the stairs and cautiously looked around. The lights in the dining room and the living room were both off and she could see that the hallway and kitchen lights were on. She made her way down the long corridor that led to the kitchen, subconsciously wishing she didn't have to pass Loki's room to do it.

The bathroom was dark and appeared untouched since the last time she had left it. She ventured a gaze over at Loki's room and the door was wide open. The god was sitting on the bed starring at her unabashed. Great.

Amedea kept up eye contact as she walked and turned quickly away when she realized he had no intention of doing so. She reached the kitchen and went about looking for a bottle of wine. She usually only came here for mini-breaks and holidays, so she didn't know what she had but she was sure there was at least one forgotten bottle lying around. Footstep echoing down the hall told her that she wasn't alone.

"May I join you?"

She felt herself tense up at the sound of his voice.

_No, you're the reason I'm down here._

She chided herself at her thoughts, no need to be rude.

She plastered a very, very tight and equally fake smile on her mouth before turning around and nodding.

"Of course."

_You can do anything you want. Like try to kill me, and shack up in my house and now we're going to drink wine together because this is just the best day ever!_

Amedea didn't say anything after that and resumed her search for alcohol…any alcohol…all the alcohol she could find.

"Are you not tired my Lady?"

_Tired of you._

She sighed, having an half sided angry conversation in her head wasn't going to make things anymore pleasant during this little arrangement.

"I'm having a hard time sleeping, today was a little scary for me.

She resisted a shudder as she saw Loki in her mind, enraged and screaming at the sky. Hands full of blue flame aimed at her…coming for her.

Whether she gave something away in her stance or face or whether he could just sense her fear Loki seemed to know exactly what she was referring to.

She heard him begin to speak behind her.

$^*%$^*%$$^*%$^*%$$^*%$^*%$

Loki was ever vigilant watching the girl. When she had first descended the stairs he had been mildly surprised. He knew Midgardians devoted eight hours of their time to regeneration purposes. They needed sleep to function or they would die. So how was this meek girl able to walk around still? Was this not their normal sleeping time? Did they not do as they did on Asgard? They had encountered each other hours ago and he had heard no stirrings coming from her bedroom.

Loki had also been surprised at her nightly attire. She knew he was in the house; did the human seek to seduce him? Many a Lady of Asgard and many women of court had come to him in an attempt at striking his fancy. They had all hoped he would take them to his bed and on some occasions he indeed had. What he did not understand was why her thoughts showed no sign of that being her intention. Why else would she dress so exposed? Her shirt was merely two straps and a piece of thin cloth. He could see her midsection and when her back was to him he could see the small expanse of skin peeking out just below her spine, beckoning him. Was this the Midgardian dress? No wonder their planet was severely over populated. Their everyday dress was designed specifically for rutting.

Loki's musings were disturbed by the mention of the girl being too scared to sleep. He supposed it wasn't every day that a God tried to personally kill you. Although he would not deny the sliver of thrill that swept over him when she admitted her fear of him; he as after all very imitating.

Nevertheless he would remedy the situation. Loki did not care what this girl thought or felt but he was sure she was connected to his being here and therefore she possibly had something to do with his leaving. He would make amends and the girl would be none the wiser for it. Loki was after all the silver tongued God.

"Falling from the sky was an ordeal for me as well. When I woke I knew not where and I did not think of the ramifications of my actions. I knew you not to be friend or foe and I struck our accordingly."

She whirled on him then, catching both of them by surprise.

"You couldn't see how scared I was? You couldn't see I wasn't any kind of threat to you? Or did that not matter because Ants are so easy to come by?"

The words came from an angry place but their tone hinted that the Amedea felt almost hurt.

Loki the ever graceful king of Lies gave nothing away with his facial expression and remained stoic. After a beat he nodded his head forward in acknowledgement of what she had said.

"I was threatened because I could not harm you. I knew not what your intentions were. I was…." He paused as if he could not identify the word he wanted to say, finally he looked up again and clarified, "mistaken, it would appear."

A word rung out inside of Amedea's mind and Loki heard it echoing inside his own.

_Liar._

The girl said nothing else and turned back to her task. Loki knew she was right not to believe him. He was lying, lying came easily to him. He found it was the simplest thing in the world to create stories, motives, to even conjure different facial expressions to go along with his ploy. He loved to lie, and reveled in the feeling of achievement which rippled through him after every successful wile he wove. He was a trickster at heart, Loki God of Lies and maker of mischief.

Loki watched as the girl went through different cabinets trying to find the object of her desires. He heard clanking and clattering and surveyed the room in the meantime.

A simple place with cubbies carved out of sturdy wood, the smell of grease and Midgardian food lingered in the air. The walls were spotted with patches of peeling wallpaper and to the side stood a simple table and chairs. Loki contemplated sitting in one of them but they did not seem sturdy to his eyes.

The clinking of glasses brought Loki's eyes back to the girl. She turned around with two wine goblets made out of glass. On Asgard those cups would have been heavy bronze with encrusted jewels… but the girls glasses were flimsy in comparison and made of crystal.

"Do you drink red?"

Loki refrained from smirking. Maybe the girl was trying to seduce him, first her scantily dressed frame paraded around in front of him and now the offer of wine. He was a strange man, alone with her inside of her home. She had no suitors or father living in the home to speak for her. What was she after?

"Actually, I prefer white."

Loki flicked his hand and the bottle Amedea was holding instantly changed to a white Sauvignon Blanc.

Unaware of the change Amedea turned back and began speaking.

"So do I but unfortunately all we have is Re-

Sitting on the counter in front of Amedea was a White bottle of her favorite vintage Sauvignon.

The words she had read came pounding into her awareness almost immediately.

_The most gifted sorcerer in all of Asgard._

She turned back to him in shock.

"You changed it?" Her mouth hung open and her eyes were wide.

His reply was a simple smirk and he took a step forward. Instinctively she took a step back.

Loki's brow furrowed as he stepped forward.

You brazenly bare your chest to me and offer me wine but you retreat when I advance, why do you do this?

"You have my honor as a God I will not harm you Lady."

Amedea licked dry lips.

"I've read of your honor Loki, it isn't supposed to mean that much."

"Ah, and where have you been reading of me my Lady?"

It didn't shock Loki that there were books here with the History of Asgard, similar books about Midgard existed on Asgard and Loki had familiarized himself with enough Pagan religions to know of their tales.

"Google."

_Stick that in your pipe and smoke it, tricky tricksteron._

Once again Loki's brow furrowed.

"I know not of this Google, but you mustn't listen to them. They speak only evils of me if they insult my word. I have been bound by it and would not betray it."

Amedea could understand why he was the God of lies. He was so believable, so earnest, his face was the picture of honesty.

_Too bad you're dressed in armor that's literally covered with snakes! It's the universal sign of danger and lying!_

"Let's just drink the wine, okay?"

There was only so much she could handle in one day.

"Of course."

With that the glasses and the newly transfigured bottle levitated off of the counter and came to sit on the kitchen table. The cork undid itself with a resounding pop and the already floating bottle tilted in the air and filled first one glass and then the other. Amedea watched with wide eyes and closed mouth, looking from Loki to the bottle and then back again. Loki contained his focus to the task at hand but kept a satisfied smirk painted on his face and met Amedea's eyes only once when she turned to him.

The bottle's task complete, it floated gently and soundlessly to the table. With a sound of furniture moving on wood two chairs popped out simultaneously from the table and tilted outward beckoning for someone to sit on them.

Amedea looked back at Loki one final time who lifted his arm and gestured to the table.

"Please ladies first."

Without a word Amedea walked to the table and sat.

_Yes, let's drink the wine. It'll be a great chaser for the Vodka shots I'm about to start doing._

And then the God joined her for the devils drink.


	5. Snakes

The wine was chilled and Amedea guessed that was part of the enchantment since she'd found this in the cupboard. She swished it through her mouth and swallowed slowly trying to savor it. Loki wasn't drinking his as slowly as she was, he seemed to be downing glass after glass but Amedea noticed the bottle was still very full. More magic? Sure why not.

Amedea broke the silence.

"Can you tell me about Asgard?"

As soon as Amedea mentioned Asgard she saw Loki's face become clouded. His eyes misted over and she could see he was picturing a faraway place that she could scantily imagine.

"Asgard is a place of great beauty and peace. Life courses through every fiber of every being and the Golden castle of a King sits upon a glorious mountain; the sea and sky are alight with glory and grandeur. When in Asgard you want for nothing…" Loki's eyes become focused rather suddenly and he looked around the kitchen, fixing an intense frown on his face.

"It is nothing like Midgard."

"Mi-Earth, call it Earth. Earth is beautiful too Loki."

She ignored his snort and continued. Maybe the wine was affecting him; he hadn't seemed like much of a snorter before.

"You just need to know where to look."

Loki scoffed before continuing bitterly.

"Everything about Earth is different. From the sea to the sky this is a foreign realm to me; even your sun and moon provide me no solace. Even your wine is weak."

With that he downed the rest of his third glass. Amedea was still on her first.

"The wine on Asgard is stronger?"

"Oh I should say so. This is but water to my lips and I find myself thirsting for the sweet nectar of Asgard. If you were to drink of our wine you would know true inhibition of the senses."

 _God he's so intense_.

"Right! IS this your first trip to Earth?"

"No, I have visited this realm one other time."

Amedea sat forward expectantly waiting to hear about that adventure but details did not come.

"Do you have any plans? To figure out what to do now?"

Very much to her surprise Loki let out a laugh that echoed off the walls.

"Not since we last spoke of it, I'm afraid. You'll have to be a little more patient than that my Lady."

She smiled back before she could stop herself and their smiling eyes met. She looked away first.

_I will not like him! Bad Amedea, evil snake covered God._

Amedea felt her cheeks flush and instantly blamed the wine for it. She stole a glance at him through hooded lashes and saw that he sat very relaxed in his chair, with his long legs bent out in front of him and one impossibly long arm bent at the elbow, leaning on the table. His slender, pale fingers idly circled the top of the glass that housed his wine in a slow and deliberate manner and Amedea found herself transfixed.

The acute heat of Loki's gaze snapped her out of her thoughts and she looked down all too quickly, playing perfectly the part of the guilty voyeur. In her embarrassment Amedea downed the rest of her glass in order to avoid making eye contact for as long as possible.

_Ugh, why did he have to catch me staring!_

Loki began to speak in a long, velvety drawl that made his accent sound impossibly crisp.

"You know on Asgard snakes are a sign of my many powers as a Sorcerer. The serpent is depicted in many ancient texts which speak of powerful magic from days of old."

Amedea was having a hard time concentrating. In that moment Loki's words tickled her skin and gave her goose bumps. In front of her Loki loomed sensual and eccentric, so out of place in her humdrum kitchen. The wine danced blessedly around her already addled brain; her mind was foggy with the want for sleep and a slow swell lust settled over her.

For her part she was enjoying the sensations the God was bringing out in her. How long had it been since her stomach had quivered in anticipation like this? Very suddenly she wanted more out of this scenario than a conversation and it scared her how quickly those feelings had come.

Something wasn't quite right though. Amedea reached to pour herself another glass, being careful not to spill it. She was surprised at how much difficulty she was having. Something was nagging on her subconscious; gnawing at her. She was missing some crucial piece of the puzzle. What was it?

Then very slowly as the mists of her mind began to clear, Loki's words started to come back to her.

"Snakes are a sign of my power."

Moving with a speed she didn't know she possessed Amedea clumsily leaped to her feet. In her haste she knocked over both her wine glass and her chair. The sound of her exhalation filled the room as she gasped and panted. As she stood there the room lurched and tilted beneath her feet. Why was she so dizzy? She gripped the back of the other kitchen chair as she tried to compose herself.

^&%$%&&*$#%^$^&%$%&&*$#%^$^&%$%&&*$#%^$\

Loki knew that the wine had begun to affect the girl. In his desire to feel less homesick Loki may have strengthened the potency of the brew. Amedea was having a hard time holding her head up and was staring openly unabashed at him. He knew that if he initiated anything the girl would come willingly into his arms. He had no need of bedding any Midgardian women but it pleased him to know she desired it. It was one more thing he could lord over her.

When he heard her admonish his attire for its serpent like design he began to become angry. The sign of the snake signified his wit and cunning. It declared him gifted in the magical arts as well as potions and spells. To think that she could not trust him merely because of his attire was folly…she should not trust him for much more than that.

In her clearly inebriated state Loki was speechless when the girl jumped up as if she had been bitten. He would not have thought she would have connected the pieces in her current condition, but she had.

Between her ragged breaths she began to speak.

"I never asked you about your clothing!"

"You asked of Asgard and I was telling you of why I wear this," he gestured towards himself, "I was merely making conversation."

Amedea put her hand on her head. She was hot, really hot. She made her way over to the sink with the intent of splashing water on her face.

"Oh god you're lying! What was in the wine?"

This one Loki could answer honestly.

"Nothing but wine, I may have amplified some of the more subtle flavors of the drink. This is truer in form to the wine of Asgard. Still nowhere near its potency though."

Amedea felt her fevered skin cooling down as she splashed water on her face and neck. She was relieved that Loki stayed seated and didn't approach her. She splashed her cheeks and caressed her neck, before taking some water between her lips and spitting it out again.

Drying her face with toweling she turned back to him with an accusatory glare.

"You read minds too."

It wasn't a question. She knew he must have, how else could he have known what she was thinking.

_You dirty, rotten rat bastard son of a bitch._

Loki hissed in a breath between his teeth but his face remained passive as he spoke.

"Take care what you say, such language is unbefitting for a Lady."

"I didn't say anything!" She ground out.

She threw her toweling in the general direction of the trash bin as she stormed out of the kitchen.

She took the stairs two at a time before arriving at her bedroom door and slamming it shut. The frame of the door shook with the force of her efforts and she threw herself down on the bed. Crushing her face into her pillow she let out a noise of aggravation that was somewhere between a groan and a scream. Her pillow muffled the sound and within a few moments she drifted into a restless sleep.

Her body zigged and zagged violently over her bed as she slept. Her mind was overcome with nightmares. Images filled her mind of Loki killing her friends and her family. He was levitating her in the air and then dropping her off a cliff, or putting her in a field and then promptly starting a fire.

"No more snakes, agoo bah hoo!"

Amedea muttered darkly in her sleep and Loki could not understand all of the words she uttered. He had a feeling he was the snake though and he grinned broadly in the dark. When Amedea began to violently twist and turn about Loki feared she might wake and he moved his hand over her prone form, waving it around. Immediately the girl stilled as the God used magic to sooth her fear scrambled brain. The girl was of no use to him if she was worked up in a frenzy all the time.

Loki smirked darkly to himself.

_Who says I am not a merciful God?_

Then he vanished out of the room.


	6. Tricks

Amedea was hot, the sunlight bathed in from the open window making her room stuffy and unbearable. She opened her mouth experimentally and felt her cotton wad tongue flop uselessly in her mouth.

What time was it?

She cautiously cracked one eye open and the fiery light of day burned her retina. She searched quickly for the bedside table and was surprised to see she had actually woken up before noon.

10:35 am blared at her in harsh red letters.

She sighed and heaved herself out of her sanctuary of pillows. Maybe she would feel better after a shower.

Under the hot spray of the shower head she ran over yesterday's events in her mind. Loki had admitted he could read her mind, Loki had gotten her drunk…Loki was real. Part of her wanted to believe that she had just created yesterday's events by combining too little sleep, too much stress and a hearty helping of alcohol, but she knew better. The house just felt differently with him inside it. Like it was humming with some kind of unspoken energy.

$%# %%%^$%^#

Two things happened at once for the God of mischief that morning. First, he heard the tap running upstairs and wondered if all human inventions were as noisy as 'plumbing' was. Secondly he skimmed Amedea's mind and was not disappointed to hear her thoughts were already centered on him. He didn't think she'd been awake for more than two minutes and satisfaction filled him.

_I've never seen a bathing Midgardian before. I wonder how similar their anatomy is to ours._

In the name of scientific observation Loki disappeared out of the living room and reappeared, invisible, inside Amedea's bathroom.

The room was clouded in a warm, dewy fog. Loki could see the silhouette of the girl through her ridiculous flower covered shower curtain. Her hair was up from what he could tell and he could see only curves protruding here and there; he couldn't really see any actual details.

He watched for a few long minutes as the girl bathed herself. He couldn't see what she was using but he could make out some sort of puffy shape; possibly some sort of sponge. He watched as she reached her arm to her head and pulled down her hair. It cascaded in waves around her shoulders and she stepped directly under the spray of the shower.

_She appears to look just like a Lady of Asgard._

Loki watched as the girl rinsed carefully, her hair was long. She had two bottles of cleansing liquid which she massaged through her hair before ringing it out under the mist of the water. Loki enjoyed watching her actions, they were simple and it calmed him to be doing something as ordinary as this. As she rinsed the last of the soap from her frame Loki felt a type of tingling in his gut.

After his fall from Asgard Loki had been consumed with thoughts of vengeance and death. Now, as he sat there spying on the girl he felt something almost akin to arousal.

The idea that he, Loki, would ever be attracted to some dull minded Midgardian was beyond reason. He knew he was feeling this way only because it tickled his senses to be up to his old tricks again.

To be sitting here, unseen by her, to see her naked form against her wishes. It was at his command that he had appeared here and his supremacy allowed him to go unnoticed. He had the power to do so anytime he pleased and as such he would utilize that power as he deemed fit. It was the heady feeling of power, Loki reasoned, which excited him most. Not the naked Midgardian with the sponge.

Loki heard the water stop with an unforgivable groan and wondered if all houses sounded like this one did.

Loki was about to exit the room. He had a feeling that if he were to beckon to the girl she would be inclined to lay with him. He would wait until she willingly disrobed in front of him. He would hold the might of that moment in his hands, when she came to his bed hungry for him and in that moment he would deny her, for she was Midgardian and beneath him.

Loki turned his back and began to transport himself to her living room.

Upon entering the room he originally left Loki heard a loud, startling crash from the upstairs.

^%&$%^%^%$^$%^$%^$%^%$^%&$%^%^%$^$%^$%^$%

Amedea turned off the shower with a pang of regret. The spray felt heavenly and her overly tense muscles had actually relaxed for the first time in 24 hours. She felt as though she might have been clenching them in her sleep.

Before stepping out the shower, Amedea reached for her terrycloth towel which was hung on the hook next to the shower. It was a habit she had gotten used to when she was in college. Sharing a bathroom meant defining new laws on modesty. This way she was dry and covered. As Amedea threw the curtain back with a flourish a wave of fog cleared and Amedea thought she saw a dark shadow.

_Is that a bug?_

Squinting her eyes for a moment she realized the shape she was seeing was a pair of armored shoulders fading out of view.

_Fucking son of a bitch!_

Without thinking Amedea grabbed the heavy porcelain toothbrush holder that her grandparents had bought as decoration for the bathroom. In a fit of rage she lifted it and hurled it over her shoulder and watched it fly right through the fading shoulderbaldes before crashing into the wall. It dislodged some plaster before slamming into the bathroom floor with a resounding thud. On impact it cracked in half, breaking a few pieces of tile as it landed.

Taking careful steps to avoid the wreckage Amedea made her way out of the bathroom screaming at the top of her lungs.

"LOKI! YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"

Clad only in her towel, with dripping wet hair and a foaming attitude she flew down the stairs nearly slipping twice in her rage.

"How dare you!"

^%&$%^%^%$^$%^$%^$%^%$^%&$%^%^%$^$%^$%^$%^%$^%&$%^%^%$^$%^$%

Loki had quite a sight standing in front of him. Her hair was thick with water and large, heavy beads splashed to the floor as she stood there. Her chest was heaving in anger, but with her delicate clavicle exposed and her bosom pushed up under the towel, he hardly noticed. Little points of moisture glistened seductively off of her shoulders and chest, beckoning him. He wanted to dry her off properly before tracing the patterns the water beads made with his tongue.

_This is what happens when Gods mingle with mere mortals. They forget how disgusting they are and become vulnerable._

Loki had never been surprised that Thor had taken a liking to a human woman as quickly as he had. Thor was the flirt of the kingdom, and he would never go wanting for a warm body or a warm bed. Loki had scoffed in disgust then because Thor was weak and it was one more example of why he would make an unfit king.

Loki would admire this picture of beauty from afar but he would not act on his desires. He was a beacon of control and he would not submit to the weakness of the flesh merely because it spoke to him sweetly.

"My offense must be grave, my Lady for me to cause you such distress as to forget your garments."

"You are a lying, MANIPULATIVE bastard! How dare you spy on me!"

Loki pretended to be shocked.

"I have not spied on you; I've been here the whole time."

Loki gestured around them to indicate the room he had been occupying.

"Stop it Loki! I saw you!"

Amedea's tone was one of anger and accusation. Loki did not care to be spoken to this way. Least of all by her.

"You saw what, pray tell?"

For the first time his tone was clipped and had lost the fake sincerity which had he been using around her.

"I saw you in the bathroom! God damn it Loki! Stop your lies! This is how you are? You crash to Earth, you try to kill me, I take you in and you spy on me! You read my thoughts and watch me while I'm bathing? Deals off, get the fuck out!"

Loki advanced on her, his figure looming and menacing, hard emerald eyes flashing violently at her.

"How were you able to see me?" He seethed.

She turned her head to the side studying him.

"Are you serious? That's your only question right now? Get the hell out of my house!"

Loki turned from her frustrated. How the Midgardian was able to see him when he was sure he cast himself as invisible he did not know. He needed other mortals around; he had to test his powers. Were they waning? He felt no different, no less like himself. His anger subsided as he began to ponder the actual reasons his glamor may have failed.

"LOKI!"

Amedea's sharp reprimand brought shook him out of his thoughts with more clout than he would have liked. He was the God here, he would not be bullied!

"Be quiet! I did spy on you but I saw nothing! I went up when I heard the sound of the house groaning! I sought only to see if you were all right and I turned my back when I realized it was your shower."

Loki's lies filled the air and he was impressed with his own skill set.

Amedea didn't want to believe him, but there was a slight chance it was true. The water in the house creaked ominously when it went on and worse so when it shutoff. He wasn't from Earth, who knew if he had ever even used plumbing before? She searched her mind trying to think for a flaw in the argument.

Loki could see her turning it over in her mind. She was considering it. He stepped back slightly to give her some room. As he began to speak he laced his words with a sickeningly sweet tone of voice in an attempt to appease her.

"I will not venture into your bathing area again. I meant no harm; I was merely seeking to-

"I want your word as a God. I read last night that you can't break your word, so I want you to swear it."

_Of course you do._

Loki bit back a curse. Why were all of his good efforts wasted on this mere mortal? Asgardians were far superior to this race of miscreants and they never saw through his facades this quickly.

"Swear to what exactly?"

Loki was bound by his honor as both a Prince and a being of Divinity. As a God he was sworn to uphold any oath he made or vow he accepted. When Thor had pledged to protect the planet he had bound himself to it. Such was the Asgardian way. He would not give away his word for nothing.

"Vow to me, on your honor as a God that you won't spy on me anymore! And no more mind reading!"

"I vow never to spy on you, Lady Amedea, on my honor as a God."

"Yeah thanks and the mind reading part?"

"The mind reading cannot always be helped. Sometimes you…project very loudly."

She snorted. She was still huffing, but her breathing had calmed down. She was standing in a puddle at this point.

_I just wish he'd leave._

As those words came into Amedea's mind Loki was able to easily pick them up.

Amedea realized her mistake one moment too late and looked up at the God with a silent question in her eyes.

"Did you hear that?"

"Indeed."

She sighed. Up close Loki could actually see the color of her eyes. The color was foreign to him, they were not green like his own eyes nor were they the docile blue eyes of his brother and yet they were not entirely brown either. Brown definitely seemed to be the base color, but there was more in there. To Loki there seemed to be specks of green, very much like his own and ever specks of gold. Were these normal eyes for a Midgardian?

Loki searched his brain trying to recall if he had ever seen any other Midgardian eyes like these. He realized that he had never had a reason or opportunity to look at the eyes of any other human. He had almost never been close enough to study their eyes and even on occasions when he was close, what purpose would it serve?

_Who would have the interest? Not I._

Amedea was starting to blush. She was standing there trying to remember every stray thought that had crossed her mind the previous day.

_I definitely was thinking about the fact he was attractive last night. Think about a white room, a black abyss, a nondescript object._

Loki cut off her incessant mental ramblings by clearing his throat.

"Perhaps you would be more comfortable if you were wearing proper attire."

The fact that the mortal was trying to clear her mind was admirable but futile.

_Silly Mortal, tricks are for…me._

Loki was incensed when the girl mentioned that she had been able to see him. He suspected it was because an invisible intruder could wreck all sorts of havoc on an unsuspecting victim. Loki was a logical thinker and having an answer to this debauchery cooled his heated blood. His invisibility would simply not work on the girl while she was protected from him because it made her vulnerable to an attack. It made perfect sense.

Taking one more look at the creature before him, Loki could swear he could see a blush creeping over her skin. It occurred to the God that there were other ways he could exhort control over this girl. For instance she was attracted to him and when he retaliated in any way, shape or form she retreated.

Loki took a step closer to the girl then was strictly necessary. He lowered his voice into a velvety whisper and looked down at her with a face of seduction.

"Not that I mind your current state of undress. I wonder, are you trying to tell me something my Lady?"

Loki took another step forward and to his utter delight Amedea took a predictable step backwards, clutching her towel fiercely to her chest.

"Yeah, I am. Stay the hell out of my bathroom!"

With that she turned on her heel and fled upstairs, narrowly avoiding slipping in the puddle she had created. As she reached the stairs she shook her head at the audacity of him!

Loki chuckled at her retreating form.

_Perhaps there is hope for you yet._

Loki was a strategist and he had known from the moment he had met the girl that being in control would make things much simpler. He was a God, by the far the more supreme being of the two and yet still the girl would not listen to him. Yet Loki could see a flaw in her defense, a chink in her armor so to speak. He could tell there was a sure fire way for him to overcome her obstinate will. Where magic, trickery and mind reading had failed this way would succeed.

A devious idea began to bloom in the dark recesses of Loki's mind and for the first time since his crash to Earth Loki began to feel almost hopeful.


	7. Devious Intentions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I just wanted to let everyone know this fic is categorized as a Thor film but I'm really basing it on the Loki I saw in Avengers who was SO much more evil (and sexy) than Thor Loki. So if you ever see something in the story that doesn't really sit well just go watch Avengers because A) YOU WILL FUCKING LOVE IT lol and B) It's just a version of Loki I can really sink my teeth into. I'm a Scorpio so I, as a general rule, am attracted to the bad guy- all the time, every time.
> 
> Also, later on in this chapter we're going to have Loki taking off his clothes (WOOT! PG-13 situation I assure you ; ) and in case you want a mental image of what I'm dressing him in here google Tom Hiddleston black shirt, it's the first picture in the third row- Love that man.
> 
> It was hard to write this chapter, I really had to drain my Loki juice supply. Hope you all love it!

Chapter Seven

Loki waved a hand over the offensive puddle on the floor. The water droplets vanished off of the wooden planks beneath his feet and he smirked.

It was so obvious the God chided himself for taking so long to come to this beautiful conclusion.

_That is what one gets for lingering in the mortal realm. Their dull wittedness is clearly contagious._

The girl was obstinate and willful. She thought she was in charge and Loki craved to control her. Asgardians were the supreme race, why should he not dominate the girl? He was a God, it fit him ill to be listening to her wishes and making promises to appease her. He should be the one to dictate the way their arrangement was going to play out.

It was a process of elimination after all. His powers had not worked on her, his spells did not affect her, he was unable to supervise the girl unbeknownst to her, how else was he to impose his dominion over her? She only yielded when he acted as though he coveted her.

Loki was pacing the length of the hallway turning his plan over and over again in his mind as if it were a coin being flipped between his nimble fingers. A sudden thought occurred to him and he stopped pacing. A frown creased his brow as he burrowed deep into contemplation.

Loki knew nothing of mortal courting rituals. He doubted this meager girl would enjoy his version of coupling. As a Prince of Asgard many courtesans of the court had flocked to him. Thor's bed may have been overrun with young beauties but Loki himself had never gone wanting. His bed was not as overcrowded as he knew Thor's to be, but it was not vacant either.

Still he had never had to actually woo a woman before, there was never any need. He was Prince of the most powerful realm in the galaxy, he was devilishly handsome and a talented sorcerer to boot. If Loki craved a woman and she did not come willingly to his bed then there were always other methods of persuasion. There was first the promise of coinage and if she were above that method there was always his personal favorite, sabotage. A morsel of magic to whet the appetite and loosen the lacings of a maiden's bodice; it worked like a charm, literally.

A fiendish grin graced Loki's face as he reminisced about the satisfying misdeeds of years past.

Amedea returned downstairs after several long moments of deep breaths and chanting up in her bedroom.

This was a temporary situation and she was in control here. Loki couldn't hurt her, thanks to the powers that be, whatever or wherever they were. Granted, the reading her mind thing didn't put her at ease but at LEAST he wasn't able to go invisible and sneak into her bedroom.

_Bathroom!_

She mentally corrected herself. Talk about a Freudian slip. Loki had never trespassed into her bedroom before, but in her bathroom. She didn't want Loki in her bedroom…nope never thought of that at all.

She never even considered invisibility to be a power of his. It wasn't in any of the texts she read and BOY had she read! She felt like she could write a book about him, but she guessed it couldn't all be accurate. After all no one had ever even been to Asgard, as far as she knew, and Loki had already admitted he'd been to Earth before. Plus his brother and a few other friends had come to New Mexico.

_Then again for all I know, somewhere out there, there is someone who travels between worlds all the time. Maybe they live in Asgard and have a summer home here._

Amedea didn't know if anyone of Earth was secretly crossing realms but in that moment she kind of wished that she knew them so she could pick their brain about what to do with out of realm guests for the weekend.

As soon as she came down the stairs she saw Loki standing by the center hall table. His face was relaxed and he was smirking, his thoughts clearly elsewhere.

_If I smirked that much my mouth would fall off._

As soon as the thought flitted through her head she realized she was supposed to be working on keeping her thoughts in check.

_How am I supposed to do that?_

Once again she bit her lip in sheer anxiousness and approached Loki. A smart remark was all ready for launch as she thought she was catching him unawares but Loki turned to her suddenly almost making her jump.

"Feeling better?"

Amedea didn't know why but for some reason him asking her that irritated her. She just knew he wasn't genuinely concerned with her wellbeing, and his even asking made her feel as if it was sarcasm at her expanse.

"Yeah, I'm all better now. Everything's peachy at this point."

Amedea ignored Loki's raised eyebrows at her statement and set her laptop down on the hall table. She had brought it from upstairs as an excuse to not have to make too much conversation with Loki. She thought it was a brilliant idea and she clapped her hands together in preparation for the challenge ahead.

"Okay! We have to get you out of those clothes," she said pointed at him.

"These are the vestments befitting a prince of Asgard. What foul attire would you have me wear?

"Off the top of my head? I'm thinking a T-Shirt and shorts, maybe."

"Do you suggest that I, Loki, God of Mischief, be stripped of my proper regalia only to be dressed up like some meager doll by a Midgardian, no less, in mortal clothing?"

_Did he really just say regalia?_

"Thor did. There are pictures all over the internet of what happened when he landed in New Mexico. Before he got his mojo back he was walking around town like a normal person."

"Yes, my brother lacks a certain… bravura if you will."

"No actually I won't. Look, Loki your brother's arrival attracted a lot of attention. I've been thanking God for like the last 24 hours straight that the Men in Black haven't shown up at my door and tried to kidnap me yet. For all I know they might be on their way. I just need…"

She looked down and sighed. She had heard so many horror stories about what had happened in New Mexico. Local reporters had actually gotten pictures of the landing site and the small city they had turned it into. Amedea didn't need that happening here.

She looked back up at him with a face of pure pleading.

"I just need you to look like some kind of normal."

Loki starred down at her, his face impassive.

"Who are the Men in Black?"

Amedea blanched.

"Okay and we've missed the point entirely. They're a secret government agency that may or may not exist that supposedly monitor all alien activity on Earth."

Loki frowned. He could have sworn that the agency that had taken Thor captive and the one that had robbed the Lady Foster were called S.H.I.E.L.D.

_They did wear many black suits._

Loki sighed contemplating the girl's desires. Behaving himself would undoubtedly make his plan run more smoothly but as a God he had trouble taking orders from a mortal.

_Enjoy it while you can mortal._

Loki conjured the image of the men he had seen on his last visit. He saw Thor in front of him, bound in a chair on his last visit. He saw the other men in the room, some wearing gear fit for battle, others in spotless dark suits. He felt a wave of magic ripple over him and welcomed it.

Amedea saw gold light shining over Loki before his 'regalia' was replaced with a regular black suit. Complete with long black tie and dress shoes.

Amedea ideally wondered if he had taken the imagery from her head but she shook the thought away. He had said he'd been to Earth before and even though this was too formal for a day around the house it was definitely a step in the right direction…anything was a step in the right direction if it was step away from snake covered armor made from leather and metal.

"Okay… this is great!" She wanted to be encouraging, "but maybe something a little more every day? This looks like you're going to a funeral."

"This is what mortal men wear to mourn the passing of their blessed dead?"

Amedea started blankly at him.

"…More or less…"

Amedea had to stifle a laugh as a mental image of Loki in big colorful robes officiating over a funeral crept into her mind. She wondered what funerals on Asgard were like.

"On Asgard we usher our fallen warriors into Valhalla. We wear our armor in their honor and raise our swords and hail to their glory in a thundering symphony."

Amedea wrinkled her nose in distaste.

"It is rather barbaric actually."

Loki and she spoke at the same time.

"Sounds barbaric."

Loki looked at her in a startled manner as if he had never regarded her before and Amedea was happy to skip over the fact that they had both said the same thing at the same time.

"Watch with the mind reading, okay? I never asked about what you guys wear."

"Yes well, you have such a colorful imagination," Loki smirked and Amedea sighed.

An idea struck Amedea just then and without a word she turned to her computer and turned on her laptop.

She laid it on the table and opened it up. Loki eyed it quizzically. He knew what it was, technology was far advanced on Asgard, as was medicine, architecture, agriculture, astronomy, and just about anything else of any importance. Loki wondered how mortals had even made it this far.

Amedea hunched over the machine and began typing in words. Loki spotted the GOOGLE logo on the screen and realized what it was at once.

_Betrayer of secrets, giver of lies!_

He watched as she clicked the small keys on the bottom of the board.

M-e-n-s c-a-s-u-a-l c-l-o-t-h-i-n-g

The screen went white and then a slew of imagery appeared of all different men in different attire. Amedea scrolled down to the near bottom of the page before selecting a picture of two men dressed in colored collar shirts, wearing dark shining glasses.

"Here, this is a casual look for a guy. Nice shirt, pair of jeans. No dress shoes and sunglasses are optional."

Loki stood looking at the picture and then at Amedea. Loki thought the young men in the photo looked absurd. He was aware that mortals dressed differently but to his eyes they just looked strange. It was little consolation for him to know that if he had to wear these preposterous garments he would at least look stylish doing it.

Loki allowed his magic to cascade over him and concentrated. The men in the picture were wearing a green and pink shirt.

_I flat out refuse._

He thought sourly to himself. When the glowing gold silhouette faded from Loki's body he stood dressed in regular mortal fashions. He had chosen a black shirt, naturally, that had the same collar from the picture but that buttoned down. It was similar to the way Asgardian clothes were fashioned using toggles and it pleased him. He would not walk around wearing blueberry colored pants, the type of which the men wore in the photo; he didn't care how regular it was. It was positively ludicrous in his opinion and as such he wore simply a black pair of cotton trousers.

Amedea looked him up and down once the golden light was gone. He looked…he looked…

_Holy shit he looks fine as hell. Holy good mother of God, breathe, breathe, leave the room, leave the house leave the planet._

In less than a minute Amedea turned white with shock, red with embarrassment, white again as she calmed down and then a healthy pink as she flushed, trying to fan away her thoughts.

_Christ, I'm a god damned Chameleon._

Loki didn't seem to notice because he was looking down at himself frowning.

Amedea licked dry lips, took a steadying breath, and focused on remembering how to speak.

"What's wrong?"

Loki shook his head tsking as he did so.

"These clothes you humans wear are so light and lifeless. I don't even feel like I'm completely dressed."

"Well you did a good job, you look MUCH more normal."

Loki looked up at her smiling at that sentence.

"I am glad these garments please you, my Lady."

Amedea looked at him in that moment and she was stunned with how normal and attractive he looked. Whether it was the plain old clothing or the smiling, or just the fact that he hadn't tried to kill her in a full 24 hours, the man suddenly looked amazing to her and Amedea felt the corners of her mouth twitch up in an appraising, return smile.

_Except he's not a man, he's a God, and he's dangerous._

Some part of the back of Amedea's head was saying something but she shut it up pretty fast and resumed talking to the eye candy standing in her hallway.

"I know I told you my name is Amedea, and it is," she began reassuringly as she saw his smile begin to falter, "but my friends call me Dea for short."

The smile that had faded for a nanosecond from Loki's face returned full force. It was a megawatt grin that covered his face and his eyes actually crinkled when he did. Amedea knew instantly that this was genuine smile and that she hadn't seen one from him until then.

Loki took Amedea's hand in his once more as he had on the night they met. He bent low and brought it to his lips.

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Cool, gentle lips whispered a kiss against Amedea's hand and she felt as if she could swoon.

Internally Loki was alight with mirth.

_To count me as a friend just brings me one step closer to your bed._

Giving her nickname away wasn't the same as giving herself to him, but it was not a meaningless gesture and Loki knew this. She had bestowed on him, indirectly, the title of friend. She had given him an inch and he would use it to work his way closer to the girl.

Loki could see it all in his mind's eye. Soon she would trust him implicitly; she would seek him out not as friend but as a lover. He would weave a connection between them until a deep yearning built inside of her, a craving which only Loki would fulfill. His passions would be biting and damning all at once. In lying with the girl he would dominate her and in the face of his fervor she would submit to him. He would offer her aching form no sweet release until she quaked and quivered beneath him.

Then when he claimed her he would take her, slowly, intimately, in every way he knew she craved. He would carve her out and consume her body, her mind and her spirit, leaving in their wake a deep, pulsating pleasure which would resonate through her until he had taken every last bit of her. The only bit he would leave behind was the eternal throbbing, the never ending want. He would always leave her lusting for more. He would reduce her to nothing but a shaking pile of limbs and once he had her…Loki would never let her go.

Amedea blushed as his lips touched her hand and for the second time she noted how cool they felt against her skin. She bit her lip, oblivious to his schemes and smiled shyly at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments and reviews!!! I would love to hear from you!


	8. Longing

Loki and Amedea sat opposite each other in the room which Amedea referred to as the Television room. Amedea, now Dea, although Loki could not get used to calling her that, had offered to put on the noisy human contraption known as the television. Loki allowed the girl to do as she wished; he merely wanted to be in the same room as her. Amedea was now his prey and Loki was quite fond of stalking his prey. He had no intention of watching the absurd human contraption; he was watching something far more interesting. Amedea.

They sat on leather upholstered couches opposite each other. Loki was still sporting his boring mortal attire, he missed his cape damn it. He looked dejectedly over to Amedea who sat with her laptop on her lap, engrossed in whatever she was reading.

_Mortal garbage._

Loki did not want Amedea to know that he sought to observe her and for this reason and this reason alone he felt that the confounded Television made for a lovely ruse to distract her. She was his quarry, and he her seducer. Loki intended to bed, beguile and thoroughly unhinge the young woman in front of him. Despite his finding her less repulsive than other Midgardians, he did not desire the girl.

_Still I long for the feel of heated flesh beneath me._

Amedea was a mortal, her people had walked the Earth for well over a hundred thousand years and yet they had accomplished so little in the way of actual progress. It was for this reason that Loki assumed a mortal female would be as unsatisfactory in the bedroom as the rest of the populace was in the galaxy. How impressive could one girl out of this race truly be? Loki consoled himself with the knowledge that however inadequate the girl was this was a means to an end. He went back to regarding the naïve subject of his "affections".

First he took in the shape of her face and the features therein before taking note of her coloring and markings. It reminded Loki of happier days on Asgard when he and Thor would travel to the stables to look over the new mounts being brought into the castle. After a few moments Loki decided that her coloring was her best feature.

Amedea was fair, almost pale but nowhere near as colorless as Loki was. Her skin looked soft enough from a distance and blessedly enough her face appeared blemish free. Her eyes, the depths of which Loki had yet to fully explore, were almost almond in shape and suited her face well enough. Her nose was nondescript and not overly large, but not minute either. Her cheeks were rounded, like those of a cherubs and Loki could see that her face had an oval shape to it, with only a slightly pointed chin.

Almost all of Amedea was in contrast to the women of Asgard. Asgardian women were haughty noblewoman, tall in statue and lithe in figure. Their faces were ones of prominent cheek bones, and angular jaws with high arched brows and jutting chins. They bore the faces of both nobility and divinity.

The whole of her face contrasted to the ladies of Asgard. Her face was fuller, rounder. Soft.

Loki actually did sigh this time.

Despite his disdain at bedding a mortal he supposed he should at least be glad that she wasn't hideous.

"I'm thirsty, would you like something to drink?"

The request shook Loki from his thoughts.

"Yes, I shall have a glass of whatever you drink."

Amedea smiled some and got up off the couch.

At first Loki had intended to conjure a drink into his hand in order to both impress and favor the girl, then he thought better of it. As Loki sat scheming he realized that if he were to conjure a beverage it would keep Amedea from getting up. If she were to get up he would be able to adequately observe her statue and form. After all, it was her body he sought to spoil and before Loki took her he meant to know it.

When Amedea rose off of the couch Loki took his time enjoying the view. Not having much experience with the women of Midgard Loki went ahead and compared her freely to the Ladies of Asgard. Asgardian women, as a rule, were tall and statuesque. Most natives resembled Frigga or Lady Sif and were lean and muscular.

Amedea was clearly not of Asgard. Her body was shorter than the ladies of Asgard; her legs were neither lengthy nor muscular. The girl was relatively short in general and when standing next to Loki she only came up to his chest. As for her body, it was more…compact than anything else. Her torso was not long and lean like that of Lady Sifs but more in proportion to her diminutive stature. She carried more weight in her midsection and backside than Loki had ever seen in Asgardian women of the court. Amedea's backside had a slight bubble shape to it, which Loki found perplexing. It was not the first time he had seen such a thing but it was not common on Asgard.

Tall women tended to have a leaner, lithe frame and their backsides, to the best of Loki's memory, were genuinely flat.

After careful inspection Loki decided that he would categorize Amedea's body as Shapely and curvaceous. He wanted to spank her and see if the bubble would burst…

Loki found himself wondering about her differences. He wondered how Amedea would look if he could pick her up and cut her out of Midgard. Dress her in the finery of Asgard and place her next to Frigga, or Lady Sif. Amedea's body, although not revolting to Loki, was not the way of the Asgardian Lady. He smirked to himself, he knew those bodies well.

Loki had seen unattractive women before, even Asgard had them. Women like mothers who had born weeping babes, loveless shrews who were bent with age, the rare rotund cook walking around the castle. Loki would not classify Amedea into the same group as these women…but still he knew that if he were to place her next to the ladies of Asgard she would look out of place and unsightly.

"Here, hope you like cranberry juice."

The object of his thoughts appeared suddenly with two chilled glasses of a dark, maroon liquid. He could hear ice clinking in his glass and felt the chill of the cubes seeping into his hand.

He did not need ice. He was part frost Giant. He sipped the cool juice, feeling it tingle its way down his esophagus.

A grimace stole his face immediately.

"It's rather tart."

He spat as he spoke trying to regain the feeling in his face.

Amedea laughed at him, throwing her head back at his sour expression.

As she threw her head back, Amedea's hair shook with her mirth and once again Loki was forced to admire the girls coloring. Her hair was neither dark nor light, but rather a mix of the two. It was definitely closer to Thor's color than to his own harsh black hair, but it was most certainly not blonde in anyway. It was almost a dark honey color and he wanted to touch it to better familiarize himself with its texture.

Loki felt a familiar stirring in his groin area, something akin to a twitch. It had been too long since Loki had sought to satisfy his own needs. He had not partaken in the pleasure of the flesh in nearly six months.

Loki put his head back against the couch, eyes heaven ward he heaved a sigh of sorrow.

_By the Gods I just hope she knows what to do with it._

So far on his trips to Earth Loki had been left wanting with the lackluster way of Earthlings. He wanted to look forward to bedding the girl but he instinctively knew better than to waste his enthusiasm on a mere mortal.

Dark thoughts crept into Loki's mind as he reminisced about the last time he had taken a maiden and allowed her warmth to envelope him into spasms of ecstasy.

His last conquest had been a fair maiden of Asgard with sleepy periwinkle eyes and hair the color of corn. She had stolen Loki away in the gardens for a kiss. He had never seen sweeter flowers than the blossoms she bared to him that night. The girl was young and inexperienced and Loki had not been gentle with her. Loki was not what you would call a patient lover. He had shoved her into the grass until her skin wore the stains of it, and the dirt clung to her hair. Loki remembered the way the girl unraveled beneath him at his ministrations. He had owned her in those moments and when their passion was spent he released her. Loki could still remember the confusion which had flaunted over her features as he left her sitting in the garden in a tattered dress.

_Silly girl what reason had I to stay once I was sated?_

Loki looked again to Amedea who sat sipping her juice.

_This one may prove more difficult to abandon._

Loki watched the girl as she sat on the couch, computer in her lap, and lower lip rolling dangerously between her teeth.

A sudden flash of desire laced thru his emerald eyes and Loki knew exactly what he wanted to do. He jumped up off of the couch and approached Amedea, with a fire in his belly and a hunger in his dark forest eyes.


End file.
